Certain as the Sun
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Hummelberry Beauty and the Beast
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a faraway land a young man lived in a shining castle in the woods bordering the kingdoms of Lima and Westerville. He was spoiled selfish and unkind although given all he desired, until one night an old beggar man came to the castle and offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter. Repulsed the young man turned him away, and as punishment he transformed him into a vampire and placed a powerful curse on the castle and all who lived there. Although forever young and beautiful his bloodlust would make his inner monster shine through. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell he would become mortal again. But as the centuries past he began to despair and lose all hope. For who could ever love a monster?

A young woman steps out of the house on the outskirts of Lima. Her blue dress catching the wind as she walked, her hair neatly tied in a blue ribbon. On her way to town she begins to sing.

**Little town it's a quiet village**

**Every day**

**Like the one before**

**Little town**

**Full of little people**

**Waking up to say:"**

As she walks down the street the town begins to wake, everyone greeting one another

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

"Hello!"

**There goes the baker with his tray, like always**

**The same old bread and rolls to sell**

**Every morning so forlorn**

**Since the morning I was born**

**In this poor provincial town**

The town baker walks past her with a tiny smile. "Good Morning, Rachel!"

"Good morning, Sir."

"And where are you off to, today?" he asks handing her a sweet roll.

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and a –"

"That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Rachel continues on her way with a shrug ignoring the usual gossip.

**Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question**

**Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

**WOMAN**

**Never part of any crowd**

**MAN**

**'Cause her head's up on some cloud**

**TOWNSFOLK**

**No denying she's a funny girl that Rach**el

**MAN I**

**Hello!**

**WOMAN I**

**Good day!**

**MAN I**

**How is your family?**

**WOMAN 2**

**Hello!**

**MAN 2**

**Good day!**

**WOMAN 2**

**How is your wife?**

**WOMAN 3**

**I need six eggs!**

**WOMAN 4**

**That's too expensive!**

**RACHEL**

**There must be more than this provincial life!**

Rachel finally reaches the bookshop. When she opens it she is greeted by a smiling old man, the bookkeeper. The door dings as she enters.

"Ah, Rachel."

"Good morning, sir. I've come to return the book I borrowed." She hands him the thick leather bound book.

"Finished already?" he laughs

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Rachel fervently searches the shelves

"Not since yesterday." He laughs again.

"That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!" she hands him another thick book. This one bound in blue.

He gives her a surprised look "That one? But you've read it twice!"

Her eyes grow dreamy as she explains. "Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise –"

He begins to shoo her out of the store, handing her the book. "If you like it all that much, it's yours!"

She gasps "But sir!"

"I insist."

"Thank you Thank you very much!" She goes on her way once again ignoring the gossip

**TOWNSFOLK**

**Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar**

**I wonder if she's feeling well**

**With a dreamy, far-off look**

**And her nose stuck in a book**

**What a puzzle to the rest of us is Rachel**

**RACHEL**

**Oh, isn't this amazing?**

**It's my favorite part because - you'll see**

**Here's where she meets Prince Charming**

**But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!**

**WOMAN**

**Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty"**

**Her looks have got no parallel**

**SHOPKEEPER**

**But behind that fair facade**

**I'm afraid she's rather odd**

**MAN**

**Very different from the rest of us**

**TOWNSFOLK**

**She's nothing like the rest of us**

**Yes, different from the rest of us is Rachel!**

A shot rings out and a woman with brown hair runs to catch the kill. "I got it Jesse! Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Jesse! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

The young man in green hunters garb smirks "I know.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you. -And no girl, for that matter."

"It's true, Shelby. And I've got my sights set on that one."

"The inventor's daughter?"

She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry.

"But she's –"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but –"

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Jesse demands with a glare

"Of course you do!"

**JESSE**

**Right from the moment when I met her, saw her**

**I said she's gorgeous and I fell**

**Here in town there's only she**

**Who is beautiful as me**

**So I'm making plans to woo and marry Rachel**

**BIMBETTES**

**Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy?**

**Monsieur Jesse**

**Oh he's so cute!**

**Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing**

**He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!**

**WOMAN 1**

**Hello!**

**JESSE**

**Pardon**

**RACHEL**

**Good day**

**WOMAN 2**

**Mais oui!**

**WOMAN 3**

**You call this bacon?**

**WOMAN 4**

**What lovely grapes!**

**MAN 1**

**Some cheese**

**WOMAN 5**

**Ten yards!**

**MAN 1**

**One pound**

**JESSE**

**'Scuse me!**

**CHEESE MERCHANT**

**I'll get the knife**

**JESSE**

**Please let me through!**

**WOMAN 6**

**This bread -**

**WOMAN 7**

**Those fish -**

**WOMAN 6**

**It's stale!**

**WOMAN 7**

**They smell!**

**MEN**

**Madame's mistaken.**

**WOMEN**

**Well, maybe so**

**TOWNSFOLK**

**Good morning!**

**Oh, good morning!**

**RACHEL**

**There must be more than this provincial life!**

**JESSE**

**Just watch,**

**I'm going to make Rachel my wife!**

**TOWNSFOLK**

**Look there she goes**

**The girl is strange but special**

**A most peculiar mad'moiselle!**

**WOMEN**

**It's a pity and a sin**

**MEN**

**She doesn't quite fit in**

**TOWNSFOLK**

**'Cause she really is a funny girl**

**A beauty but a funny girl**

**She really is a funny girl**

**That Rachel!**

Jesse finally catches up with Rachel and she greets him politely. Trying to go past him she is blocked at every turn.

"Rachel this is the day your dreams come true." He forces her to sit on a rock.

She stares at him. "What do you know about my dreams Jesse?"

"Plenty."

**Jesse:**

**You've been dreaming, just one dream**

**Nearly all your life**

**Hoping, scheming, just one theme:**

**Will you be a wife?**

**Will you be some he-man's property?**

**Good news! That he-man's me!**

Rachel fights the urge to roll her eyes as his demented proposal continues.

**This equation, girl plus man**

**Doesn't help just you**

**On occasion, women can**

**Have their uses too**

**Mainly to extend the family tree**

**Pumpkin, extend with me!**

**Jesse:**

**We'll be raising sons galore**

**Rachel:**

**Inconceivable!**

**Jesse:**

**Each built six foot four!**

**Rachel:**

**Unbelievable!**

**Jesse:**

**Each stuffed with every Jesse gene!**

**Rachel:**

**I'm not hearing this!**

**Jesse:**

**You'll be keeping house with pride!**

**Rachel:**

**Just incredible!**

**Jesse:**

**Oh so gratified**

**Rachel:**

**So unweddable!**

**Jesse:**

**That you are a part of this idyllic scene.**

_Jesse:_

_Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, _

_My latest kill roasting over the fire,_

_My little wife massaging my feet, while_

_The little ones play on the floor with the dogs._

_We'll have six or seven!_

_Rachel:_

_Dogs?_

_Jesse:_

_No, Rachel! Strapping boys...like me!_

_Rachel:_

_Imagine that!_

**Jesse:**

**I can see that we will share**

**All that love implies**

**We shall be a perfect pair**

**Rather like my thighs**

**You are face to face with destiny!**

**All roads lead to...**

**The best things in life are...**

**All's well that ends with me!**

**Escape me? There's no way**

**Certain as "Do, Re,"**

**Rachel, when you marry...**

_Jesse:_

_So Rachel, what would it be?_

_Is it "yes", or is it "oh, yes"?_

_Rachel:_

_I...I just don't deserve you!_

_Jesse:_

_Who does?_

**ME!**

"Well thanks for asking." Rachel stands and rushes into the woods. She somehow knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. Hopefully she could lose him in the woods.

Within hours she is tired of running but Jesse is hot on her heels ready to drag her to the church if nessicary. That is if he can find the way. Trees grab her clothing at every turn leaving her only dress in tatters. Rocks find ways into her worn shoes, and her lungs pant for air.

"Leave me alone Jesse, please." She begs as he grips her waist.

Ignoring her pleas and giving a malicious laugh he begins to drag her back, until a high cold voice speaks from behind her.

"I believe the lady has requested you to let go."

When Jesse looks at the source he shrinks back at the sight. Red eyes, fangs, claws, a true monster.

She feels heat as the onlooker comes to hold her waist as Jesse let's go.

"Don't ever come into my forest again hunter, the young lady will stay with me from now on."

Rachel turns and gasps at what she sees but smiles. "Thank you sir. I do not know what he would have done." She looks more carefully at the creature as it's gaze turns icy blue but the fangs and claws stay put.

The _thing_ smiles back fixing it's hair. "Come let us get you out of these torn things, my home is only a few minutes away."


	2. Chapter 2

The thing, who introduced himself as "Kurt", leads Rachel through the woods. Though his looks frighten her his tone of voice is soft and as soon as he's calm enough he takes a more human form calming her more.

His castle is large and drenched in shadow, but the inside is inviting with a warm sweet scent in the air.

"Santana I'm back." Kurt calls removing his cape

A Latina maid rushes in and takes it. "How was your hunt sir?"

"Lovely. Rachel here was being chased by a man. She will stay with us for a while. Give her a bath and have Mercedes make her a new wardrobe."

"Yes sir, come milady."

Rachel starts to but then looks back at Kurt who gives an encouraging smile.

"Go on I'll see you at lunch."

She nods and follows Santana.

A bubble of hope begins to swell in his chest but he squishes it down as he catches his reflection.

**How long must this go on?**

**This cruel trick of fate?**

**I simply made one careless wrong decision**

**And then the witch was gone**

**And left me in this state**

**An object of revulsion and derision**

**Hated...**

**Is there no one**

**Who can show me**

**How to win the world's forgiveness?**

Soon his head of house and brother Finn, and his matre D' Puck rush in.

"Is it true Kurt? Is there really a girl in the castle?" Finn asks excitedly.

"Yes."

Puck nudges him. "You sly dog."

Kurt sighs. "I scare her." His gaze flickers to his reflection again and it turns to his monster form.

**And in my twisted face**

**There's not the slightest trace**

**Of anything that even hints of kindness**

**And from my tortured shape**

**No comfort, no escape**

**I see, but deep within is utter blindness**

**Hopeless**

**As my dream dies**

**As the time flies**

**Love a lost illusion**

**Helpless**

**Unforgiven**

**Cold and driven**

**To this sad conclusion**

**No beauty could move me**

**No goodness improve me**

**No power on earth, if I can't love her**

**No passion could reach me**

**No lesson could teach me**

**How I could have love her and made her love me too **

**If I can't love her, then who?**

**Long ago I should have seen**

**All the things I could have been**

**Careless and unthinking, I moved onward**

**No pain could be deeper**

**No life could be cheaper**

**No point anymore, if I can't love her**

**No spirit could win me**

**No hope left within me**

**Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free **

**But it's not to be**

**If I can't love her**

**Let the world be done with me.**

Finn sighs. "You can help her see past all that.

"How?"

While Kurt was getting gentleman lessons Rachel was getting bathed dressed and groomed. The room Kurt had provided was lovely. Three of his servants are attending her.

Noticing the new mistress was deep in sad thoughts Santana spoke up.

_Cheer up child._

_It will turn out alright in the end, you'll see._

**I hope that we'll be friends**

**Though I don't know you well**

**If anyone can make the most of living here**

**Then, Rachel, it's you**

**And who knows?**

**You may find**

**Home here, too!**

Rachel sniffled "You think?"

"Yes, now come it's time to join the master for lunch."

As soon as both Kurt and Rachel were seated with roast beef Puck stepped up to the dining room stage.

Puck:

_Ma chere Mademoiselle et Monsieur, it is with deepest pride _

_and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today._

_And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a _

_chair as the dining room proudly presents - _

_your lunch!_

**Be our guest! Be our guest!**

**Put our service to the test**

**Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie**

**And we'll provide the rest**

**Soup du jour**

**Hot hors d'oeuvres**

**Why, we only live to serve**

**Try the grey stuff**

**Artie:**

**It's delicious**

**Puck:**

**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes**

**They can sing, they can dance**

**After all, Miss, this is France**

**And a dinner here is never second best**

**Go on, unfold your menu**

**Take a glance and then you'll**

**Be our guest**

**Oui, our guest**

**Be our guest!**

**Puck and Chorus:**

**Beef ragout**

**Cheese soufflé**

**Pie and pudding "en flambé"**

**Puck:**

**We'll prepare and serve with flair**

**A culinary cabaret!**

**You're alone**

**And you're scared**

**But the banquet's all prepared**

**No one's gloomy or complaining**

**While the flatware's entertaining**

**We tell jokes! I do tricks**

**With my fellow candlesticks**

**Chorus:**

**And it's all in perfect taste**

**That you can bet**

**Come on and lift your glass**

**You've won your own free pass**

**To be out guest**

**Puck:**

**If you're stressed**

**Its fine dining we suggest**

**Chorus:**

**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!**

**Get your worries off your chest**

**Let us say for your entree**

**We've an array; may we suggest:**

**Try the bread! Try the soup!**

**When the croutons loop de loop**

**It's a treat for any dinner**

**Don't believe me? Ask the china**

**Singing pork! Dancing veal!**

**What an entertaining meal!**

**How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?**

**We'll make you shout "encore!"**

**And send us out for more**

**So, be our guest!**

**Puck:**

**Be our guest!**

**Chorus:**

**Be our guest!**

Santana walks to them with tea and chocolate cherry lava cakes for dessert

**Santana:**

**It's a guest! It's a guest!**

**Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!**

**Wine's been poured and thank the Lord**

**I've had the napkins freshly pressed**

**With dessert, they'll want tea**

**And my dear that's fine with me**

**While the cups do their soft-shoein'**

**I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing**

**I'll get warm, piping hot**

**Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?**

**Clean it up! We want the company impressed**

**Chorus:**

**We've got a lot to do!**

**Santana:**

**Is it one lump or two?**

**For you, our guest!**

**Chorus:**

**She's our guest!**

**Santana:**

**She's our guest!**

**Chorus:**

**She's our guest!**

**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!**

Puck's next line makes Kurt roll his eyes, and Rachel giggle.

**Puck:**

**Life is so unnerving**

**For a servant who's not serving**

**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**

**Ah, those good old days when we were useful...**

**Suddenly those good old days are gone**

**Ten years we've been rusting**

**Needing so much more than dusting**

**Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!**

**Most days we just lay around the castle**

**Flabby, fat and lazy**

**You walked in and oops-a-daisy!**

**Chorus:**

**Be our guest! Be our guest!**

**Our command is your request**

**It's been years since we've had anybody here**

**And we're obsessed**

**With your meal, with your ease**

**Yes, indeed, we aim to please**

**While the candlelight's still glowing**

**Let us help you, we'll keep going**

**Course by course, one by one**

**'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"**

**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest**

**Tonight you'll prop your feet up**

**But for now, let's eat up**

**Be our guest!**

**Be our guest!**

**Be our guest!**

**Please, be our guest!**

Rachel and Kurt clapped loudly "Bravo! That was wonderful!" Racvhel said

Kurt gave a half smile. "There hasn't been a cause for them to sing in many years. Um… may I show you around? Is there anything in particular you would like to see?"

"Hmm… do you have a library?"


End file.
